Best friends never fight...
by Pandora3
Summary: This is about me and my friend Minnie accidentally travelling through time back to Hogwarts at the marauders time along... with Fred and George. Okay, it's been done before. So sue me!


Best friends never fight…  
  
By: Pandora!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual…I don't own anything!  
  
"To the world you may be one person, but to the person you may be the world."// Old saying.  
  
Unexpected guest…  
  
James, Sirius and Remus was sitting in Gryffindors common room, thinking of new pranks to play on the Slytherins, who they hated with passion (who doesn't?) when a loud bang could be heard and four persons suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. They were covered in silvery smoke, but it soon vanished. James, Sirius and Remus had all pulled out their wands in case it was something dangerous and pointed it towards the "visitors" who hadn't noticed them yet since they were arguing, and very loudly too!  
  
"I'm so sick and tired of you!" one of them screamed. They could tell by the voice it was a girl.  
  
"Well at least IM not the one acting like a baby!" Another female voice yelled back.  
  
"Girls, cool it will ya!" A boy said, from somewhere inside the cloud of smoke. The marauders looked at each other and frowned, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the smoke vanished and they could finally see the arguing people. The persons, still very much into their arguing didn't notice them, as they looked them over. It was two boys and two girls, the boys a bit taller than the girls and so much a like they obviously were twins. The girls were just as different as the moon and earth on the outside, and they were also the ones arguing. The boys were right now holding them both back from each other and trying to calm them down, when one of the twins suddenly realised they weren't alone.  
  
"Hey, who are you?! I never seen you before!" he shouted, making the other ones forget their fight and look up.  
  
"Yeah, are you new or what?" The other twin continued. James, Remus and Sirius looked at them surprised, they hadn't expected that. One of the girls spoke up.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. Where have I seen the two of you before?" She said, pointing at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"And you…"She trailed of, looking at James.  
  
"Actually, the question should be, who are you?" Sirius said, finally getting over his shock.  
  
"What are you, dumb? Every Gryffindor knows who we are!" The other girl who had been quiet before said.  
  
"No, I don't!" Sirius answered, getting angry. The first girl suddenly gasped and looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Its…Its…You!" She stuttered, her face paling.  
  
"Who?" One of the twins said.  
  
"Don't you see? Its…Sirius and Remus. And…and…James!"  
  
"Yes…that's us…" James said slowly and not quite understanding it all.  
  
"But, that's impossible! You are…you are…" the second girl started but her sentence were abruptly cut off, as she fainted. One of the twins caught her as she fell, and carried her over to one of the couches.  
  
"Who are you?" Remus said to the other girl, starting to feel very uncomfortable. Something was going on, and he had no clue what it was. He could see on the other two they knew nothing either.  
  
"Me? I'm Pandora and she who fainted is Minerva. But tell me, you are James, Remus and Sirius, right?"  
  
"Well, yes. That's us. But how did you know our names?" Pandora suddenly seemed to become nervous again, and gave the twins a quick glance before returning to Remus, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"We…Professor McGonagall sent us to…ask you to show us the way to the headmasters office. What's his name again?" She tried to hide her nervousness and hoping they would buy it.  
  
"Are you new here?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, kind of. I mean, we just transferred here. By the way, this is Fred and George." As she spoke the twins had walked over to her seeing that Minerva wouldn't wake for a while.  
  
"And you better watch out for their sense of humour, its dangerous!" Pandora added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm Sirius, this is Remus and that is James which you already seem to know…"  
  
"So, why did Minerva faint when she saw us?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"Well, she thought you looked like someone she knew…" Fred began.  
  
"Who is dead, unfortunately." George then finished.  
  
"So, who is the headmaster anyway?" Pandora said.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore of course. You know, it wouldn't hurt to get SOME information about the school you're transferring to!" James answered in an amused tone that immediately set Pandora's infamous temper on fire.  
  
"Uh…what happened?" Minerva's voice suddenly came from the couch, stopping the fight before it could start. They walked over to her as she sat up.  
  
"I just remember that I thought I saw…Wahh, it was real!" the outburst in the end of the sentence was caused by her seeing James, Remus and Sirius as they glanced at her curiously.  
  
"Hrm…Minerva, let me introduce to you Sirius, Remus and James." George said pompously, as if introducing royalty. The marauders immediately caught on and each gave a mock bow as Pandora started to giggle, but stopped at Minerva's icy glare.  
  
"So…can you walk us to the headmasters office?" Fred said after a while.  
  
"Hmm let see…Yes, looks like we got the time!" Sirius said happily after pretending to look at his clock and search trough his calendar. Minerva frowned. She was confused and she knew there was something she missed, but decided that now wasn't the right time to demand an explanation. She looked up and suddenly realised the others had left.  
  
"Hey, wait for me will ya?!" She shouted and quickly ran after them. When she reached them they looked pretty amused with mischievousness shining in their eyes.  
  
"Oh no, knew we forgot something!" George (Or was it Fred?) said and pretended to smack his head.  
  
"Very funny, Fred!"  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Cant you even see who is who of your friends?"  
  
"Fine. Very funny, GEORGE!" She said annoyed.  
  
"Actually, I AM Fred!"  
  
"Ooooh, you two are just too…much!" She said angrily before turning to the marauders without remembering they were just as bad.  
  
"Can we go to Dumbledore now?" She asked hopefully, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Of course. This way, follow me!" And with that they started to run, having the others coming after them as if they were playing "Catch". When they had run like that for a while, the marauders suddenly stopped and looked around as if they were lost.  
  
"Are we there yet? Why did you stop?" Minerva asked, panting.  
  
"Well actually…we're lost." Sirius said.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Minerva exclaimed angrily and glaring at the marauders who whistled innocently and suddenly became very interested in the ceiling.  
  
"I knew it, just knew it. This really isn't my day and I'm probably going to get a migraine too…" Pandora muttered, clutching her head and slowly sinking down on the floor. The others looked a little worriedly at her, before Fred sat down on his knees next to her.  
  
"Come on, it isn't that bad. I mean, this is Hogwarts. No one is ever lost here!" He then leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear:  
  
"Besides, me and George knows the castle like our own pockets. It wont be any trouble finding Dumbledores office if we just can get rid of those guys." He nodded towards Sirius, Remus and James with his head. They were right now wondering if they hadn't driven the prank to far. After all its not that very nice to mislead new students, especially Gryffindor students and seeing the girls didn't quite appreciate it they decided to take them the right way.  
  
"Um…we're really sorry for showing you the wrong way and if you'll trust us again we would be happy to show you right…" Remus began regretfully and looked down at the glares from Fred and George. The twins didn't really care about getting lost since they thought of it as one big adventure, even though it was kind of creepy travelling trough time. But they knew the girls weren't exactly happy about it and anyone could see that they weren't in the mood for pranks. And of course the silly prats had to show us the wrong way now of all the times! George thought.  
  
"Come on, Pandora. Get up now." She looked at him and sighed, before getting up.  
  
"That's better. Now, show us the right way and please WALK this time." Fred said solemnly. The group began walking and had soon reached Dumbledore. They were just about to try and figure out the password, when the "door" swung open and they looked into the friendly face of headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Wondered when you would show up." He said and then turned to the marauders.  
  
"Thank you for showing them the way. You may leave now." They quickly left, as he invited the others in. The foursome settled in some chairs as he sat down behind his desk in front of them.  
  
"Now, I believe you aren't new students exactly. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes sire, its true. We are not from…here." Minerva said.  
  
"I thought so. Where are you from, then?"  
  
"That's a very complicated and long story sire. But to make it simple, we come from…the future." Pandora said hesitantly, not sure if she should continue.  
  
"I see. Go on."  
  
"Well…we are students on Hogwarts in the year 2000."  
  
"Oh. I don't think you should tell me more. The human should now as little as possible about the future."  
  
"But, terrible things will happen! If we tell you, you can prevent it!" Pandora cried.  
  
"No, the future shall remain clouded. Though I would like to know how you four got here."  
  
"Well, Minerva and I was in our common room when we started to fight. I have a time turner and when the twins came in and tried to calm us down, we started to fight. In the fight, one of us accidentally touched the turner and it began spinning round and round and…well, you get the point. Since everyone was standing so closely we all came here and ended up landing in the middle of Gryffindors common room." Pandora sighed. Everything was really messed up and they had no clue how to get back to their own time.  
  
"Well, my suggestion is that you should get sorted tomorrow to know which home you belong in."  
  
"But, we're not staying!" Minerva almost shouted.  
  
"Until you figure out how to go forward in time, you have no other choice. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to use a time turner. Which reminds me, why do you have an time turner anyway?" he said the last part with a curious look at Pandora.  
  
"Well, I'm taking all the classes, which by the way is really stupid and it's only me and Hermione who's dumb enough to take all." She said and then realised she said it to the headmaster. [Smart thing to say, Pandora. Reeeally smart, huh?]  
  
"I see." Was the only thing he said and she took it as maybe he wasn't as offended as she thought. And of course she was right, cause Dumbledore can never be angry because of something like that (A/N: That's right, and I think maybe Snape should follow that advice!)  
  
"Now, off to bed with you. Since you haven't been sorted yet you get to sleep in the infirmary, if that's quite all right?" He then continued. They all nodded as they walked out of his office, heading for the infirmary with a note to Madame Pomfrey from Dumbledore, explaining everything abut her temporary "guests".  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Hi, I'm back! And you have no idea how good it feels! Though of course, it's only temporarily. I still have writers block, but it starting to disappear, which I'm BTW sooooooo thankful for, and my ideas seems to be reappearing to. I had no clue on how to continue this (and many others) but I'm starting to come up with stuff, plots, ideas…call it whatever you want, the thing is I'm back and this time I'm back to stay! Whooooopie! What do you mean if I'm hyper?! Course I am! What else would I be? BTW, this thing takes place in their fifth year in their normal time. And since I decided its more fun to have us (Pandora, Minerva!) in the same classes as the twins I, well…put us in the same classes as the twins *grin* But don't you worry, we're still best friends with our famous little trio (Harry, Hermione and Ron for those who has no clue who I'm talking about) even though we are 2 grades above them which means Harry's in his third year here. Oh well, I don't think he will mind. That would be it I think, so…till next time friends!  
  
  
  
// Pandora-sama, a virtual goddess transported to our time-line from another  
  
universe. A gift to a world of corruption and sorrow from those with pure and  
  
true souls. She was sent here to clean the world from evil and to take away the  
  
sadness almost everyone harbours in their minds and hearts. Still, no need  
  
to be disrespectful and therefore we ask you kindly. "Please bow very low as you leave."  
  
"Eternal beauty belongs to those who hold close their own hearts, but those with eyes that shines eternal shall be called a goddess"//Old saying  
  
"Are you new here?" Sirius asked s 


End file.
